Bootlicker Thompson's decree
by vodooman
Summary: This time the Minister of magic, Minister Thompson, really did a good job. He solved one problem and created three new one for Pansy... One: Crabb, Two: Gyole and three...
1. A choice to make

**Harry Potter is not my property. I only write fan fiction. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 1: A choice to make

Pansy Parkinson was Slytherins most wanted girl. All of the Slytherin boys, regardless of what age, held some sort of crush for her. Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaw boys weren't any different. There was even the one or other Grifyndor chap with a liking for her, even though none of them would ever admit to it. The point was, Pansy Parkinson was probably one of the most wanted girls in all of Hogwards. And that she knew.

So when the current Minister of Magic, Mr Thompson, or as most Slytherins liked to call him 'Bootlicker Thompson', decided to order a new decree she was one of those that was absolutely opposed to it. Truth be told, the magical community was shrinking in size at a rapid rate. For that matter of fact, Minister Thompson decided that more marriages would bring the long awaited baby boom, after the final fall of you-know-who.

Bootlicker Thompson's law dictated that any woman from seventeen and up would be married to any man of age seventeen and up. Because of a shortage in women, namely one woman came to three men in the magical community; rules were defined to give the impression of freedom of choice. One woman would be given the choice to choose her husband-to-be from three men. The marriage had to be set during a specific amount of time, and was absolute. If the woman, or in Pansy's case the girl, didn't choose, one of the men in the list would be selected randomly and the marriage would anyway take place.

Pansy was now sitting on her bed and looking at the list with the official ministry seal on it. She had the urge to raise an eye brow at her given choices. This must have been some sort of cosmic joke or so she decided. She tossed the parchment away and continued down to the common room.

Because of the Hogsmade weekend, most students where either enjoying their freetime in Hogsmade or running around on the school property. In any case, Pansy decided that more alone time was good to think about whom she would have to choose.

As she was about to step into the common room she heard snickering and someone laughing. Curiously she halted and decided to spy on whatever was being said. She took a glimpse from behind the doorway and saw two out of three boys from her list.

Crabb and Goyle were sitting on their usual seats, happiness written all over their faces. Pansy rolled her eyes and was sure that they could only be thinking about one thing, correct that, only two things could make those maroons happy. One was food; the other was probably the new decree. Before they probably would never had even the chance of having a girl let alone a wife, now they at least had a small chance of marriage.

Even though the thought of marrying either Crabb or Goyle was absolutely disgusting she couldn't imagine marrying the last person on the list. Her parents would probably disown her, if she made the decision of taking a blood traitor as a husband. So now she just had to decide which of the two goblins she would take for a husband. Still standing on the same spot, she was about to go over to them when she heard them start to talk.

"I am so excited. I can't believe she'll be choosing one of us!" said Goyle.

"I know what you mean, I had a crush on her, since the beginning of third year." Replayed Crabb with a distant gaze.

"**I** had a crush on her since the beginning of **second** year!" retorted Goyle a little too harsh.

Crabb stood up suddenly and said probably the most intelligent thing she ever heard him say. "Well, she can only marry one of us." His chubby hands clenched open and closed again. He continued with a louder voice. "We can't both have her!"

Pansy was amused at the boy's behaviour. She knew, because Draco had teased her with it, that there had been some fights over who was to carry her books for her, but seeing the actual thing was … funny. Yep, they really knew how to boost a girl's ego up. But whatever she was thinking came to a horrifying halt in one second.

"We **could** both have her!" Goyle said slowly, yet very clear for her to hear. Pansy widened her eyes and for a second she felt a cold and cutting shiver run down her spine. She had to lean against the wall, to support herself. _Surely Goyle isn't thinking of…_

"Huh?" came the unintelligent reply from Crabb. Both boys were oblivious to the girl hiding in the doorway to the common room. Yet Goyle took a look around the common room, to make sure no one was around. After subjectively reassuring himself that no one but him and his childhood friend were to witness this discussion, he continued.

"Look, the way I see it, we both like her. And only one of us can have her **officially**. But…"

Crabb was still looking at Goyle as if he was talking in a different tongue. So there was only one thing for him to do, clearly state what was on his mind.

"Crabb, you and I both want her. After she chooses one of us, we will just plainly **share** her! This way, we both win at the end!"

Crabbs chubby face lit up and he turned a dark shade of red. He gulped rather loudly and nodded eagerly.

"Good! But don't tell anyone about this. Not to Pansy, and especially not to Draco. You know that he is still in love with her. But he'll come around eventually." Said Goyle to a still eagerly nodding Crabb.

Crabbs face snapped up to his friend in realisation and he hesitantly asked: "What about Pansy? She won't just agree to this."

Pansy leaned herself forward and peeked around the corner to see the boys faces. Goyles had a wide and maniacal grin and Crabb was 'Weasley-rivalling' red.

"My father is teaching me the imperius and other unforgivables after this year. She'll agree to anything we tell her…" The conversation continued to a lower voice level, but Pansy had already heard enough.

Her hand shot up to her mouth and she ran back as quickly as possible to her room. Slamming the door shut and crashing onto her bed, her thoughts were all in a chaotic state. The only question that came to her was _What could she do?_

After half hour sobbing and punching her pillow with her fists, she took the parchment from the ministry into her hands. Her red puffy eyes was reading the names of her suiters.

_Goy__le the maniacal brain, Crabb the brainless ogre-head and …William Weasley the blood traitor. _

She let out a body shaking sob again and looked out of her window._ For Merlins sake, Pansy! Screw everything! Who cares if Weasley's a blood traitor. They at least have some __**pride**__. I am sure a Weasley would never suggest of sharing his wife with another horney bastard. _

After making her final decision about her choices, she stood up and went to her table. Taking fresh parchment out of a drawer and sitting down, she began to write.

_Dear Mr Weasley…__I wanted to inform you of my decision …_

_WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW_

**Hehehehe! Yep, Crabb and Goyle are in Slytherin for a reason. Not only are they evil, but cunning… Well at least Goyle is, Crabb is just plain stupid in this fic. **

**In case someone is not clear on Pansys choice (which is really hard to not hear out of this first chapter) she chose Bill. I mean come one, would you choose someone as Crabb or Goyle, just to end up with both… blehhh !!!**

**So, tell me how you liked it…. Read and Review!!!**


	2. Why should I care

**Harry Potter is not my property. I only write fan fiction. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 2: Why should I care?

William Arthur Weasley, or just short Bill as everyone called him, was sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow. He was sipping his home-made-mothers-special chocolate coffee, when an owl arrived and pecked on the kitchen window.

One glance at the bird told Bill who it was from, and that he had no interest in opening the window to allow the bird in. instead his head turned back to the newspaper on the table and scanned the headlines for what must have been the forth time.

Yup, he had had much too little to do, and to much free time for his liking. He was given a well deserved holiday from work. But after only two days, he had already done anything he could think of and was now bored to death.

The owls pecking at the window never ceased, and had Bill wondering if he shouldn't just stun the little pest or something like that. He was sure the owner of the bird could afford to buy a new one, should anything happen to this one. His blood lustful thinking came to an abrupt halt when his mother came in.

Molly Weasley, mother of six boys and one adorable girl, was just about to go do the dishes when she noticed a beautiful and surely over-expensive owl pecking at her kitchens window. Confused that her oldest hadn't dismissed the bird already with a treat, she opened to window, took the letter and gave the bird a treat.

The letter was addressed to _"William Weasley"_ and looked very official. She handed it to him, but he only put it onto the table and kept reading 'the Prophet' for what she knew to be the second or third time.

Still confused about her son's behaviour, she asked: "Aren't you going to open and read it?"

Bill looked up from his newspaper and said plainly "No." With that he refocused on an absurd article about flying green pigs with pink wings sighted in Vienna.

His mother took the letter and opened it. She read through it and gasped. "Bill it says here, that this girl decided to choose you. What's the meaning of this?"

A little irritated of the invasion of his privacy, Bill looked up to his mother again and sighed. "It has to do with Idiot-Thompson's decree. I was one of Miss Parkinson's chosen husband to be. Seems like she made her choice."

"Don't call our minister that!" She huffed at her son, before continuing. "When did you plan on telling us? … She says she wants to meet you tomorrow at the 'three broomsticks'."

"And after me not coming, she'll know what my answer to her choice is." He took the newspaper up again, to signal his mother that this conversation was over. But she just looked at him before taking a tone he really never wanted to hear again.

"William Arthur Primus Weasley! You will not walk out on the girl like that!"

Irritated at his mothers tone, Bill was now rolling his eyes. Again, something he thought he would never have the urge to do again. "I am not interested in a marriage with **anyone …** **ever again**!" The last three words were spoken deliberately harsh and emphasised.

His mothers scolding face softened at her son's statement. And she shook her head. "Bill it has been nearly one year. I was hoping you had coped until now with it."

When no reply came, she continued. "If you will not have anything to do with the girl, then that's fine. It is your decision after all. But, do the right thing and tell it to her in person."

"Why should I care? She'll get the message, if after two hours I'm still not there."

His mother shook her head, but just said to him: "Wouldn't you have wanted Fleur to tell you that she'd leave you once she found her real mate?" Her words had the desired effect, so she left him and went to the living room to clean up.

Bill stiffened and looked with a shocked face at the table.

_Fleur Delacour, his wife, or better to say, his ex-wife, was his current weakness. He couldn't believe his mother had bro__ught this issue up again. His mom had never really liked her. But he had never cared. He had been in love with her for the first time he laid eyes on her. After Greyback had wounded him, he had been sure that she'd be repulsed with his scarred face. But she had told his mother that she was pretty enough for the both of them and went through with the marriage._

A smile crossed Bills face and his expression softened. _He had thought that nothing could tear them apart from that moment on._ His smile disappeared and his face became serious. _Well, he had been wrong. Fleur was veela after all. And after having found her true mate, she had pleaded with him to divorce her, before she would turn insane from the emotional and physical pain of not being able to claim her mate. And he had complied with her wish. _

_He had loved her. No, that wasn't true, he still loved her. Her backing out of their marriage still felt like a betrayal to him. _

He gave a heavy sigh and looked at the letter on the table. He read through it, and went out the back door into their garden. He stood there for a while, trying to decide, what the right thing to do was. He really didn't know anymore.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

**Yep! Here you have chapter 2… hehehehehe evil laughter**** You probably thought I would have killed Fleur to solve my problem on why I chose Bill for this Fic. But no! I was most merciful… **

**Please leave a review or comment for me. No flaming! Any questions will be answered in a PM, so please log in before posting a review.**

**Thanx for reading… and check out my other fic called 'Another veela fic'. .!!**

**PS: I thought calling Bill Primus was funny… because he is after all the first born… **


	3. Why you should care

**Harry Potter is not my property. I only write fan fiction. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 3: Why you should help

Bill Weasley entered the three broomsticks and looked around. He knew what the girl looked like, because Ron had a picture of her … for some reason. Now that he thought about it, he was a little curious to know why **exactly** his little brother had had a picture of a Slytherin girl stuck on his room wall.

After taking another good look around, he determined that his little problem hadn't arrived yet. _Fine with me!_ He thought, and sat at a deserted table in the far corner. He ordered a butter beer and waited for the arrival of his _… what exactly is she anyway? She isn't going to be more than an acquaintance after all_, he decided.

Sipping on his butter beer, his eyes watched the entrance door carefully. Every now and then students or other people entered or exited the pub. His eyes fell to the door when someone entered.

There in the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, proud and tall, just like his father used to before the fall of their dark lord. Behind him stood a pale little girl. Bill recognised her as his little problem, and wondered why she would bring backup with her. _Did they intend to scare him or something like that._ At that thought, Bill quirked an eyebrow up.

Draco looked around and found a Weasley chap sitting in a far corner. His face was scared but still handsome. His eyebrow rose and he looked quite intimidating. But all of this could not stop Draco in his determination. He took Pansy's hand and led her to the Weasley.

"William Weasley?" Draco asked, with the usual arrogance true to his status.

The man only nodded and continued to sip on his drink. Draco was about to comment something, but Pansy patted his shoulder from behind, and sat down across the man. She looked up to him when he didn't move and shook her head.

Disgusted at the absurdness of this situation Draco still complied. Bill put his half full mug down and looked at the girl, whose face was lowered, and looked like she had a fascinating interest in playing with her fingers lying now in her lap.

"No need for the backup, Miss Parkinson. I am just here to inform you that I am declining the offer or better to say your choice."

Both Draco's and Pansy's head snapped up. Draco overcame his shock and began to speak. "Listen, if this is about the wedding bill or payment for anything else, I am willing to pay what ever it costs."

_Oh, that little shit head!_ "No, it's not about money, Mr Malfoy. I am not interested in a marriage at this moment in time." Bill was quite pleased with himself, that he didn't let the famous Weasley temper get the better of him.

"Well, that's no problem. As far as I know you have a period of one year, until marriage."

"Mr Malfoy, I think you don't understand. I will not be marrying Miss Parkinson. Not now, and not in a years time." He stressed each word separately, hoping the little prick before him got the message, or else he'd have to punch it into him.

"Look, Weasley. … I'll owe you a favour, if you help us out on this."

_Was he trying to imply something?_ Bill gave it a thought_. Could it be, that they came together to make a point? Was she only marrying him as a decoy? So that the little shit head could still date and meet with his then-wife? Well, they are both wrong!_

A now very angry Bill gave Draco his best icy glare and then said with as much malice and hatred as he could muster. "No." All of this was still calm. No one of the two had started to shout or started a fight, like it was common for a Malfoy-Weasley confrontation.

Draco took a deep breath, as he said what he said next. "Look Weasley. It's hard enough to give up the woman I loved for such a long time to another man. Please don't make me plead…" His hand balled into a fist, and he clenched his teeth, shoving all Malfoy pride aside. "… 'cause I probably would."

Bill stared at the boy-man in front of him. His face showed humiliation and he was in clear emotional pain. His plead sounded sincere, and he couldn't shake of the feeling seeing himself sitting in his position. Him, pleading to Fleur not to leave him.

Draco was at his last straw. Couldn't the man in front of him see that they needed his help? Did he have to spell it out for him? Then again, he probably had to, seeing that he was dealing with a Weasley. And Pansy! Why was she so keen on marrying Weasley? Wouldn't Crabb or Goyle be a better choice? Sure, they were both disgustingly ugly and fat, but they could provide for her. They had enough money for her to spend in one life time. She wouldn't have to be exposed to the taunting that would result from marrying a blood traitor. But what ever the reasons for her behaviour, he had promised her to support her decision. And if she thought that Weasley was a good choice, for what ever reason, then he would swallow even his fathers pride and go through it with her.

When after some time, none of the men sitting with her spoke she looked up at both. Mr Weasley was hesitating on replying, and Draco looked like he had swallowed a very bitter and disgusting potion. Her face softened and she looked away for a time.

She hadn't told Draco why she chose a Weasley over his friends. But he had accepted her decision and told her he supported her, after she assured him of having a good reason for her behaviour. She wanted to avoid making trouble as long as possible, and had hoped her choice, the man in front of her, would be delighted to marry a woman with a large dowry. But the man in front of her was as proud as Draco, and she had the feeling that only the truth could set her free, and help her.

A quiet and small voice interrupted both men out of their thinking, as Pansy finally spoke up. "Mr Weasley, I need your help!"

Bill looked up and was surprised to see the little, delicate girl staring into his eyes. She had a look of determination on her that impressed him. Even more impressive to him was the fact that she didn't shudder or look away from his face. When she made sure to have his attention she continued.

"The reason I chose you, is because I will not be a whore to anyone. I wish to marry a man that doesn't **share** me with his best friend!" Tears filled her proud face, but she blinked them away. She reminded herself, that Parkinson's and Slytherin's don't cry in public.

Draco looked at her, and spoke with final understanding. "Is that the reason, why you chose him? Crabb and Goyle told you, they'd share you?"

But Pansy didn't look back at Draco; she kept her gaze at Bill and continued. "I overheard them talking in the common room. Goyle said they'd make sure I complied, by using what they will learn from his father. I am not a whore, Mr Weasley. I am not loose and I have never let a boy near me. And I have every right, like any of the other non-Slytherin girls, to live respectable. Please help me…"

She stopped, catching a sob that was threatening to escape. But Bill saw her shake a little, and was extremely stunned at her display of strength.

"I beg you, Mr Weasley, do the right thing. Don't let them get me."

Bill had no idea what her real reason for her choice was. He was impressed with her strength. She had looked him in the eyes, and then confined in him. At that moment, he just couldn't help himself, he had seen Fleur for a second. When she had told his mother that their marriage was anyway happening. His face softened and he felt sorry for the girl before him.

It had probably been a blow to her, having to make the choice between perverted, dirty little boys, or a man known to her social surroundings as a blood traitor. He leant back and took a good look at the girl.

He couldn't just abandon the girl, like a stray cat. She had made an appeal to his sense of rightness, she had asked him to _do what was right_ in this situation. He knew, that his own thoughts on this didn't matter anymore. He would have to take her under his care, into his protection. To protect her from those that wanted to do her wrong.

Bill moved his hands across the table and reached for hers. "I promise you Miss Parkinson, I won't let harm come to you." He squeezed her hands reassuringly. "I will inform the ministry of our marriage."

Pansy gave him a thankful nod and was oblivious to Draco standing up. He looked at the couple still sitting at the table. He knew now, why she had not told him why she chose the Weasley. And he knew now, that all of his hopes of ever coming together with her were shattered. His face softened, and he told himself it was time to let go of his love to her. He couldn't protect her from what might have happened. But he was happy that the man infront of him could.

Draco extended his hand to Bill. At this Bill looked into the young mans face and saw defeat as well as gratefulness. He too extended his hand. Draco took it and while shaking it, he told Pansy with a felling of finnalness. "I'll wait outside. You can take your time."

With that, he turned and exited the pub.

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! Draco is such a cutey!! And Bill is such a good guy. **

**  
Don't you just love it, when a guy goes all 'knight in shining armour'?**

**Please leave a comment!!!**


	4. Being late

**Harry Potter is not my property. I only write fan fiction. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 4: Being late

To Pansy's delightful surprise things seemed to solve themselves rather easily. For one, her parents were not opposed to her marriage decision. Instead her father had even commented positively on her choice in one of his letter to her. Her mother had send her a letter with the same owl explained to her that the reason for that was, that Mr Parkinson was trying to re-enter the Ministry of Magic. And what better way, than through her marriage.

Her other problem, well really not problem any more, namely Crabb and Goyle never dared to be in the same room with her alone. She wasn't quite sure what the exact conversation with them and Draco had been, but it must have been quite a shocker. Whenever she saw one of them in the corridors at Hogwarts, they would turn instantly pale and make a run like 'you-know-who' himself was after them. Pansy for her part concluded that Draco's threat must have been along that line.

Mr Weasley had allowed her to call him Bill on the very same day they first met. He had said something like "Can't walk around and call your fiancé or husband Mr" and continued the conversation they had had.

After her first meeting with him, they decided that the occasional letter by owl would be beneficial to both of them. She had actually always enjoyed reading his letter and the little comments he made about this and that. In one of them, he had even asked if Crabb or Goyle had ever tried to approach her again. Of course he hadn't called them by their names, rather given them names. But all in all she was sure that a marriage with him would be stimulating even on the intellectual level.

Her finals and the graduation went all smooth, making her wonder if after all of this goodness given to her, she might get some hardship thrown at her. Just to balance the universe out.

And today was a very special day for Pansy. Today she would meet his parent officially. The thought of meeting them, and having to make a good impression got her into the current mess she found herself in at the moment. She had spent quite a lot of time just to prepare for this even, that she was now actually running late for the actual thing.

She was just about to step into the family carriage when her mother approached her and asked. "Pansy, darling. Why aren't you using the floo-network? Will you not be late for your first meeting with his parents?"

Pansy looked at her mother, and for a moment she was wondering if her mother was serious or just joking with her. Hadn't she seen all the work she put into looking what she looked now. "Mom, if I use the floo, I'll look horrible. I spent already three hours picking out the right dress, two on my face and make up, another two just for the nails and about four to fix my hair in a presentable fashion! I can't use the floo!" she shrieked.

Having said all this, she winced after realising that she sounded like a little stupid teen, with petty problems. But truth be told, she had never been this nervous in her life before. She wanted to make a good first time impression on her soon to be in-laws.

"Ah, darling. I really don't know why you are stressing yourself so much. It's just the Weasley family after all." Rolling her eyes, Mrs Parkinson really had to wonder, if her daughter wasn't taking the upcoming marriage a little too serious.

"I really want to make a good impression. Even stun them, if possible. I want Bi… I mean I want Mr Weasley to be able to show off with me." _Right, mom and dad won't appreciate me calling him Bill in front of them._

"Well, even if you dressed in a potato sac, he'd still be able to show off with you. Why are you so keen on that anyway?"

Now **that** was a question Pansy really couldn't answer. Instead she stepped into the carriage and waved her mother good bye, dismissing the conversation altogether. She was already late, no need to be even more so.

The carriage took off, and all Pansy could think about were the parting words of her mother. _Really, who doesn't want to look presentable to the parents of the man one will marry. I will be spending at least five years with him, by decree. So, seeing his parents is unavoidable. I mean besides it was him who told me to look my best. To even try to impress his mom if possible. I … I just want to be agreeable to him. Really. _

As the family carriage rattled on, and the shaking grew al little, indicating them to have left their family estate and continued on their way to the Weasley's, her discomfort grew. Being late to a party was one thing. But being late to a family dinner, with the in-laws none the less, was absolutely scandalous.

_Damn that Minister. Bootlicker Thompson really did it this time. Why did he have to ban apparation for all people under __twenty-five? That man is just so incompetent. Really! … Abuse of Apparation by Death Eaters … Everybody knows that most Death Eaters were older than twenty-five. Ohh… that horrible failure of a Minister. Even Fudge was better than him!..._

She was suddenly thrown out of her mussing, when the carriage stopped. Wondering if she had already arrived at the Burrow, she looked out of the window. That action and subsequent sight only confirmed that they were still some distance away. In a forest to be precise.

_Something was odd_. Pansy had a strange gut feeling. She stepped out of the carriage and looked around. When she turned her head, into the direction they were heading, a man was standing there on the street. _Again just odd_, thought Pansy.

Looking closely she saw that the clothes he was wearing were smeared with blood, and much too loose for him. They looked like they actually belong to someone else. Someone, who must have been bigger and chubbier than the man standing in front of her. When she looked up and recognised his face, her eyes widened, and she knew she must look just the way he liked his prey look.

_Greyback!_

Without even a second thought, she started to dash into the forest. She didn't even look where she was heading or look back. She only wanted to run and get into safety before nightfall and a possible full moon.

Her eyes widened at the realisation that today really was a full moon. That somehow gave her the required energy boost to make her even quicker than she already was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Greyback was running leisurely after the Parkinson chit. It really was amusing to see her face when it dawned to her who he was. After escaping from Askaban he had found an old copy of yesterdays Prophet. In there he had found an article about that damn Weasley who got captured him and sent him to Askaban. Weasley was standing with the daughter of that coward Parkinson. The article read something about a marriage, love at first sight, and a happy relationship. He had instantly rolled his eyes at the mushy article written by Rita Sketa and then torn it to pieces. He had seen red and all he could think about was revenge…

_So that Weasley __is in love with the girl, huh… After I have killed her and torn her heart out, I'll present it to him. And then I'll kill him. He'll die with the knowledge that the last thing his girl saw was my claws and teeth piercing into her lovely young skin… hehhehehe… then my revenge for imprisoning me into that madhouse will be complete. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pansy was not happy! Not happy at all! Her muscles ached, and burned. She was panting and still couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She was sweating like Goyle on a hot summer day, and to make it all worse she was sure to have a ladder in her nylons.

She could feel already her body speed down and on the verge of collapsing. Just as she was about to stop to catch her breath she heard the most dreaded sound in this situation. She heard a howl.

Her next action was a severe one. She turned her head into the direction of the howl. That caused her to slip and fall of from the small hill she was running on. She was now crashing, uncontrollable, into bushes and small trees. She face was scarred and she tried protecting it by pulling her arms in front of it. She felt a rolling sensation, saw from the corner of her eye sight that everything was spinning… and then suddenly she felt horrible pain.

She must have crashed into something… Her last coherent thought before falling into unconsciousness was along the line of: _Darn, I bet I look like a hag, they'll never accept me now…_

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

**I ****thought it would be best to end the chapter with a funny comment. **

**I know that my Pansy seemed a little too old for her age in the last chapter. And in this one she seems probably a little too young… but I think it only helps in contrasting the difference between PastPansy and NowPansy.**

**Ok, to get back to the messages and reviews… I know I have a lot of spelling of the names wrong… thank you for pointing it out… I won't fix it now. But in a next story I WILL!!!**

**As for a requested Background Story on Pansy Draco… Sure, sounds sweet enough. I'll do it when I have time. At the moment I just want to continue 'Moth' and maybe write the story called 'Don't be a Hypocrite'.**

**Please leave a comment… like now… now… or like now… come on… press the button!**


	5. Happy End?

**Harry Potter is not my property. I only write fan fiction. Don't sue me!**

Chapter 5: Happy Ending?

Pansy awoke disoriented and with a horrible headache. For a moment she was wondering if she was actually back to the day after their graduation party. But somehow she doubted that that was possible.

Everything around her was dark. _Probably night_, she thought. Her head was heavy and her legs were hurting. Beside that, she was feeling a pitching pain in the lower leg, every time she tried to move. So after a while she stopped. Inside her head she felt a spinning sensation, but was sure that that couldn't be, because she was lying on the floor. Her concern grew as she noticed that she was lying not only on the floor, but in a forest!

All of a sudden all the happening of before came crashing down on her and her eyes shot open. Her breathing became uneven and faster. Her fear heightened and she felt her senses going all havoc on her. All the time she prayed to Merlin that that wolf wouldn't find her.

After ten minutes of lying absolutely still, she started feeling her energy wearing out. Suddenly she started hearing faint cracking noises, and voices. Not sure of what to do, she kept still. _Sweet Merlin, let it be a snake!_

But the noise didn't cease. Instead it grew louder, until she could make out her name. Someone was calling her! Someone was looking for her. Gathering all her strength she prepared herself for some serious pain and screamed. "Help! Help!"

"Bill, over here. I heard her!" Was what she could make out, even through the pain of having had to move to scream. _Well, it was worth it…_she thought after having seen sources of light moving her direction.

_Thank Merlin!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill Weasley was known, for his collected and calm appearance. As a spell breaker you couldn't afford a nervous wand and chaotic thinking. But Merlin help him! He had never felt that insecure in his life, until this very evening.

After having heard from his father that the monster Greyback escaped from Askaban yesterday, Bill just couldn't shake off the feeling of dread all day.

His concern only grew when his fiancée, Pansy Parkinson, ran late. His whole family had gathered at the Burrow, to celebrate the official engagement with her, and she wasn't there. She had told him that her parents wouldn't be coming, but that her friends Draco and Blaise as well as Theodor Nott would.

After all the guests had come, and everyone waited for their guest of honour to arrive, his mother had started nagging him about her. His headache only grew as she continued with her questions. If she was always late, if she was arrogant, if she thought that she was better than them… _For Merlins sake, Molly was the reason there was an engagement party to start with!_

Bill had seen Draco talk to his little Gin-bug… and wanted to go yank him away from her, when he heard Luna Lovegood, Harry's current girlfriend, say: "Oh! That sounds like a werewolf howl! Did you know they are natural enemies of walladruns!" As usual the girl had a dreamy expression on her face making him smile. That was until it registered into his mind, what she had actually said!

Without much more thinking, Bill had screamed "Greyback's here!" drawing his wand out, and ran out of the Burrow. He knew that all the male guests must have done the same, that even Ginny must have attempted it, because he heard his mother scream: "No young lady! You are staying here!" And then only faintly heard her answer. "But, mom! Everyone else is helping!"

After that he hadn't heard much because he was too far away from the Burrow already. He must have ordered people to search in pairs and be prepared for an attack … or at least he hoped he had said something along that line to everyone else.

Ron was running next to him. His wand had magically lighted the tip with a 'lumos' spell. Here and there Ron would scream her name, hoping that she would answer. But Bill knew that she probably couldn't. All he was concentrating on was their surrounding. He was prepared to battle the werewolf if _he_ decided to appear in front of them. He knew the beast had probably come for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron was not very comfortable at all, with all the happening of the last year. With the introduction of the stupid decree by Idiot-Thompson he had been forced to be engage to Parvati. For some reason the girl had been ecstatic about the revelation of him being on her list, and now she was with him at his brother's engagement party.

That really wasn't the problem. _Parvati is hot! It could have been worse, like McGonnigal worse._ But what was really bad, was the fact that Bill was engaged to his long time crush! Pansy Parkinson! He couldn't believe his bad luck. _Merlin, why?_ He never asked for anything, was always polite and a nice guy to everyone. _So why in the bloody hell couldn't he have been on Parkinson's list instead of Bill?_

To top it all, the silly prat Malfoy was now talking to his Ginger-bug. _They are laughing together… laughing! Oh … now he's leaning forward and whispering something into her ear…!_ He glared at the both of them and would have loved to jerk to guys head off, but had promised Ginny he wouldn't interfere if Malfoy talked to her. _Who would have thought his little Ginny-bug liked the arrogant ferret? _

He had heard Loony, Harry's fiancée also by decree, say something, but didn't really listen. What ever she said, must have been entertaining because Harry was grinning like a love-sick fool. And all the other men around her smiled at her. _What ever!_ He was just in the middle of rolling his eyes, when Bill screamed like a madman "Greyback's here!"

His oldest brother was running out of the house and ordered over his shoulder, without stopping. "Go in pairs. One searches, one fights. Be prepared for an attack!"

For a split second Ron really wasn't sure with whom he should go. With Harry's luck he'd probably be the one attacked by Greyback. Not because Ron wanted him to suffer or anything, but that really was the way things had always been in all of his seven years of knowing him at Hogwarts.

The decision was made for him when Lupin ran to Harry, and they took of in one direction. Ron was aware by now that Bill had ran off without anyone with him, so he came to aid his brother.

…

He was shouting her name. But she never answered. Ron felt absolutely horrible. He didn't want to think of all the things the bastard must have done by now to her. _Thank Merlin, for Bill always being so calm_, because he would have already been running around in circles hyperventilating if Bill hadn't been here!

It was with that thought, that Ron was about to shout his crush's name again when he heard rustle, coming from behind a bush. Thinking it was Pansy, Ron ran to the direction only to the yanked to the ground by his brother. "Get down you idiot!"

Before they could even so much as blink, a werewolf came jumping out at them. At this moment it time, you-know-who seemed like a washed out memory, a little pup in comparison to the big bad wolf in front of them. Judging by his brothers strong grip on him and the then reflex raised wand, he was guessing that Bill probably thought the same.

"Seraph silva!" Came Malfoys silky yet firm voice. With those words, an all-consuming fire erupted on Greyback, burning him alive. His screams, whimpers and howls could be heard a mile away. The sight was too disgusting, so Ron turned his face away and closed his eyes, clearly smelling burnt fur and flesh.

Now he thanked Merlin, that he never had a _serious_ fight with Malfoy, and that the bastard would probably soon belong to their family … making it impossible for Malfoy to use such curses at them, or better to say him.

"Are you alright?" asked a heavily panting Draco who was now soporting himself on his knee and whipping with his wand in hand the sweat from his brow. Bill just looked at him and asked with a cold glare. "Was that an illegal curse, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked at him, and shook his head. "Nope. Self-defence!"

_I swear, sometimes that guy is even scar__ier than his Death Eater father_, thought Ron silently to himself.

Ron stood up, dusted himself off, and began walking again, leaving Draco and Bill behind. Now that Greyback wasn't a problem anymore he continued his search for Pansy.

"Pansy!"

He expected to hear nothing in return, but was surprised when he heard a distant voice. "Help! Help!"

He whirled around and shouted to his brother: "Bill, over here. I heard her!"

All three of them started to run into the direction of the female voice, with Bill in the lead. _How did he get into the lead so fast…_ As he was running, one thought repeated itself over and over again: _Thank Merlin! She's alive!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bill ran down the hill, almost loosing balance and sliding down the mud. He was greeted with the sight of a mud covered Pansy lying around a tree. Her right leg was lying in a strange angle and her face was all dirty. The smeared path of her tears could be seen and she was sniffing, and sobbing at the same time.

He knelt down next to her and started to take her in his arms, when her clutching grip on his shirt told him to cease that action. It was then he noticed her erratic breathing and the small wheezing sounds that came from her.

Trying to calm her and him in the process he said. "It's alright! Shsh… Don't worry, love. I've got you now. Everything's alright!"

She nodded and stayed still. Just then Draco and Ron were able to make their way down to them. Rons wand casted a light on them, illuminating their surrounding, and making Ron gasp from the sight. Bill's protectiveness came kicking in, when Draco lifted his wand and made a move toward Pansy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked icily, combined with a death glare.

Draco gulped and said "I know a simple healing spell. Not strong, but enough to numb her pain and ease the breathing. … You'll be able to carry her to the Burrow."

After getting permission to help, Draco casted the healing charm, and helped positioning Pansy on Bill's back. He bit back a grin, at the scene. Bill looked like he was giving Pansy a piggy back ride. _Thank all that is listening at this very moment, for Pansy not wearing the little, short, black dress I had suggested earlier on in the week. That would have been one hell of a compromising scene. …_

Bill was now walking behind both Ron, who lighted to pathway, and Draco. He kept reassuring Pansy, that Greyback couldn't hurt her anymore, and stopped his attempts to calm her when he felt something warm and wet on his neck. Pansy was now sobbing again. Without stopping his pace, Bill told her gently "Talk to me, Pansy."

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered quietly into his ear. "It's so ridiculous. I hate myself… As I was falling down and while running… all I could think about was that now I would never look presentable to your parents."

Hearing those words from her, he stopped walking. And with a smile on his lips he thought: _Well, it's not love, but marriage with her will be more than just fine!_

Instead of voicing his inner thought, Bill slightly directed his head to her and said with a wide grin on his face "Look, you'll defiantly get their sympathy now, without even having to do anything. And if my mother tries to say something or annoy you, then just play into her guilty conscience!"

Between sniffs, Pansy was actually giggling. She hugged tighter around his neck and said "You know, you really should have been in Slytherin!"

With that Bill continued to follow the men in front of him.

_Yep__, marriage will definitely be more than alright with her!_

THE END

WwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW

**Tadaaaaa… finally!!! I have about three ****point of views in there… I looove the end… that last scene with him holding her and her holding on to him…. Sweeeet!!!! Pure sugar!**

**I think it was pretty ob****vious from chapter one and three that Gryfindors had a crush on Pansy. And that one of them was Ron… This is NOT a Pansy/Ron pairing, and also not a Pansy/Draco pairing!!!! Their feeling is only one sided. MY Pansy feels nothing more than brotherly love for Draco and friendship for Ron!**

**I might do a sequel… or better a one shot…**

**What might come up, would be short stories set during or parallel to "Bootlicker Thompson's Decree". Don't you just love a good marriage law fic?**

**Again, like always, please leave a comment. And don't be too harsh. Thanx. Please also check out other stories… .**


End file.
